When Colin Met Nefertari
by robspace54
Summary: At last, a not so blind date for Al and Morwenna. Will this one go better than their first attempt?
1. Chapter 1

When Colin Met Nefertari

By Robspace54

 **Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. This story is a work of fanfiction and in no way presumes any ownership of, or intrusion upon, the rights of the copyright holders of** _ **Doc Martin**_ **, the characters, or story lines.**

 **Prologue – Near the end of Series 7.**

"And when are you going to ask me out properly?"

Al was surprised by Morwenna's strong question. "Where'd that come from?" he asked. He stood a few feet away from her in the Doc's reception room, and she seemed different somehow; brighter, happier perhaps, as well as _determined_.

She smiled at him. "Guess I'm on a roll." She was afraid she'd scare him off. Come on Al, she thought, don't bolt.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm. Tomorrow night?"

"That would be acceptable."

Al nodded. "Good. Tomorrow then."

She beamed at him; brighter than before. "Right."

 **Chapter 1 - Starters**

Morwenna looked across the table at Al. It was the next night and he'd taken her out to the restaurant where they'd met once before. He'd shaved closely, so close she could see where he'd nearly scraped his cheeks raw. Better than his usual scruffy whickered look, and the sports coat he wore look new or at least she'd not see it before, not that Portwenn was much of a place for coats and ties. "I like your tie. Nice stripes."

Al glanced down to where he'd been fingering the too-tight knot at his neck. "Thanks."

"New?"

"Yeah." He took a sip of his beer. "Uhm, that a new dress?" It was rare he saw her wearing a dress, usually just some cockamamie looking combo of wild top and trousers, or worse shorts and tights; all in clashing colors. But tonight? She looked very trim and proper. The light blue dress suited her dark hair, and her blue fish earrings were contrasting enough to be noticeable. But were those feathers dangling from her earlobes as well? Feathers on a fish? Well, Morwenna had her own unique style, different from Pauline or Elaine.

Morwenna grinned at him and smoothed the pleats across her lap. "No, it was in the back of the closet. Janice helped me pick it out. I've had it for a while." Truth be told she'd bought it at the second-hand shop just that morning. It was hiding on a rack in the back. It wasn't something she'd wear just any day, but this was their first – call it a date? She glanced at nervous Al and took note of the obvious care he'd taken with his grooming. Yeah, a date. The dress fitted her perfectly and with new earrings, it felt faultless, along with a simple necklace of silver seashells, along with flat shoes. Yes Morwenna, she thought, good one. Good show.

He bobbed his head. "It looks, uhm, it looks good on you." He took another small sip of Tribute beer to have something to do with his hands, other than fiddling with his tie. He sighed. This wasn't quite going how he'd hoped it might. He was getting tongue-tied; not as bad as on Radio Portwenn, but close. He started to examine the bottle label, so he didn't have to stare at her, but her wanted too; oh yes.

"Thank you." She saw him fidgeting. "Problem?"

Al winced for he was mucking this up. "No. So… did you see the Doc and Lousier… at all today?"

She shrugged. "He closed practice for the day. He called last night – actually it was Louisa on the phone. She told me the Doc 'needed a rest' and that makes sense. But I did see her in the co-op this afternoon. She looked fine; tired perhaps, but with everything that happened…" Her voice petered out for she'd sworn to herself not to gossip. "You know."

Al nodded. "Right."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Taking a deep breath, she went on, ""But Janice saw them both today, and I asked her about the Doc. She told me," she dropped her voice, "that he had a rough time… looked quite different somehow."

Al nodded. "Yeah. Annie and Jim Winton are a bit odd, and their son as well. I run into him once or twice. Always has that brute of dog with him. Scary." He chuckled at her. "The dog too."

Morwenna picked up her wine glass and looked over at the waitress, holding her empty glass in the air. She caught the woman's eye who came straight to their table. "Another please."

"Yes," the waitress answered. "For you sir?"

Al squirmed a little as he tipped the beer bottle. "I'm good."

"Just the wine then," Morwenna said.

The waitress told them, "I just checked on your dinners and they'll be out soon." She smiled down at them, and Al felt her gaze keenly. He'd scrubbed his fingernails closely but they were still a bit busted after helping Dad move more barrels into Ruth Ellingham's shed. He pushed his hands under the table to hide them. Gloves, he thought – wear gloves the next time you're shifting gear. Right? Right, he thought. And my shoes? He glanced under the table. For all the polish and buffing he'd laid on they were old shoes, but the best he had though – his go to Sunday worship and funeral shoes. Oh, and the Doc's and Louisa's wedding too.

He watched as she took another bite of a celery stick she'd dipped in the spicy mayonnaise.

"Good this." She said crunching away. "And celery takes more calories to eat then you get from eating it."

Al laughed. "I'm not so keen on celery – sticks in my teeth. But I like the hummus." He picked up more crispy flatbread and dragged it through the dish of ground chickpeas. "On this crunchy bread." He took a small bite and the flatbread disintegrated in a spray of crumbs and hummus over his plate. "Oh bollix," he muttered.

Morwenna reached over and dabbed at his face with her tissue. "Had a speck right there."

Their eyes met and he flinched. "Right. Thanks."

Morwenna picked up a crab ball and popped it into her mouth. "These are good as well."

At a loss for more talk, he examined his beer until her wine refill came then she smiled at him. Come on Al, he thought, say something. Don't be like Mike Pruddy. Then she took a deep breath as she decided to light him up. "So _Colin_ ," she playfully to him after the waitress walked away, "how's all your entrepreneurial ventures going?"

Al laughed. "Oh great, really great. I was talkin' to my banker the other day, and it's all top notch." He got a big grin. "And you _Nefertari_? How's that medical information empire going?"

That made her giggle. "Oh, you know, plenty of regular plain-Jane stuff; some it is quite secret."

"I'm guessin' you know stuff you can't talk about."

Resting her arms on the table she leaned towards him. "Oh yes. So my _assistant_ says that a certain Doctor, you know who, was seen in his PJs and robe this morning at ten o'clock!"

"Lord," Al muttered. "Had a bit of lie-in? Huh. He earned it."

"And the Head Teacher was still wearin' her yellow and white flowered robe at that hour as well."

Al leaned towards her and whispered, "My, my, Nefertari, that is rather… shall we say… _juicy_." He sat back in his chair, so the Doc and Lousier, I mean, this other _doctor_ and the _teacher_ , were almost acting like normal people. He smiled. "Your assistant?"

"Janice."

"So your housemate, I mean assistant…"

"Had to go up to the Doc's to return some of James Henry's things she'd forgotten at my house."

Al shook his head. "So perhaps a little kidnapping was just what the doctor ordered, or perhaps the teacher… ordered it? Do you think?" He laughed quietly.

"Al! Gee. But right," Morwenna. She snapped her fingers. "Like that maybe they can act like normal people. If those two ever could."

Al rubbed his jaw. "Normal? Normal. Well that's the thing ain't it? Some folks go puttin' on airs…"

She picked up her glass and looked over it playfully. "Says _Colin_."

His face fell. "You know I feel bad about that; the Colin thing."

"Well I called myself Nefertari." She chuckled. "What was I thinking?"

Their blind date through Cornwall Couples had been a bust as soon as each saw who their date really was. But that was five weeks back and now was now, so Al took the lead. "Been meaning to ask you," he said, "why Nefertari?"

"I looked her up. The head wife of Rameses II, and her name means 'beautiful companion'. And her husband called her 'the one for whom the sun shines.'"

Al nodded. "Musta been a looker then and greatly loved, no doubt. Smashing name."

Morwenna grinned at him. "Colin? Why Colin exactly?"

He shrugged. "I mean who'd want to meet for dinner with a fella named Al? Sort of a rubbish name, ain't it?" He toyed with his fork. He could have told her he'd taken it from the late Colin Chapman, who'd founded Lotus Cars, but that would sound stupid to her. Who was he, Al Large, anyway? Just a down on his luck plumber's son, who was trying to turn Ruth's farm into a working B&B, with a hook – a hook for fish. Instead he asked, "And this Nefertari, the original, when did she live?"

"She died about 1255 BC."

Al gave a low whistle. "'The one for whom the sun shines.' If we know her name after all this time, she musta been a hell of a woman." Understanding dawned on him. "And that's why you picked the name."

Morwenna pursed her lips. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"Yeah," she said trying not to blush, but she felt her face grow hot anyway.

Before Morwenna could say more, the waitress brought their dinners, interrupting further comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Main Course**

Morwenna tucked into her baked chicken and it was very tasty. She saw Al take a bite of his roast beef and watched as his eyes swam with delight.

"Oh, this is good," he said. "Been quite a while since I had a nice bit of beef."

She smiled. "Plenty of fish in Portwenn."

"Sometimes too many, or is it too much?"

"And how is _Portwenn Fishing Holidays_ doing?"

Al sighed then leaned towards her. "Truth be told it seemed like such a good idea."

"And it's not now? You, I mean, we put the business plan together. That is I helped you organize it, a little."

"You did. I needed help with it, and after you helped me sort it, Ruth went for it." He smiled and lifted his glass to her. "Cheers."

"Thanks," she answered.

"You gave me a couple of good ideas, which helped." He shook his head. "But Ruth put a ton of cash into the farm converting it to a B&B. The place was literally falling down. Poor Joan, Martin's aunt, I know she didn't have much money; but who does?" He took a drink of beer. "The electrical service and panel were shot, windows and doors warped and leaking, the roof was a horror, and all that was holding the boiler together was rust and a prayer."

"Kinda guessed that," Morwenna replied. "And?"

"We've had a few guests. After the first disastrous couple…"

Morwenna tried not to laugh for hearing what had gone wrong was funny. "But you did your best and everybody has to start somewhere." From mice in the farmhouse, to a broken nose, and then getting Tazed by Penhale those poor people had a helluva a visit. She looked at him with sympathy.

He shook his head. "At the bottom, sure, but lord-a-mighty, it's so much bloody _work_. And even if the place is empty, which it is _most_ weekends, it's a big place. Always somethin' to do. Paint, fixin' this and that."

Morwenna beamed at him. "But when Joe, Janice, and me pitched in to help you get the painting finished? Surely that helped."

Al nodded. "That was grand." He picked up his glass and held it towards her, so Morwenna clinked her glass against his. "Cheers again." He lowered his glass. "I think if there was a married couple runnin' the place it might go a lot easier." He raised his glass to his lips.

Morwenna took the opening and pounced. "Why Al Large? Are you proposing to me?" She watched his face turn red as he almost choked on the beer in his mouth.

"No! No… I mean… arghh." He coughed after he got air past the beer that had gone down the wrong way.

Morwenna bored in. "Just that many hands make the work light. Like the woman could take the guests fishing, help 'em with their tackle, and such, while the hubby stayed home cooking and cleaning."

That did make him laugh. "Right. Sure." He watched as her eyes twinkled. "What do you know about fishing?"

"Not that much." She leaned forward putting her elbows on the table to get closer to his face. "But I could learn."

He smiled. "I'll remember that."

She took another bite of her chicken. "Maybe you need a professional out there? Somebody who knows about running things; an organizer."

Al nodded. "Cost a bit, wouldn't it? And help don't come cheap. And who would want to move to Portwenn?"

Morwenna felt her face take on a sly smile. "Oh, I don't know. Somebody local? A villager?"

Al shook his head. "Morwenna Newcross are you making a pass at me? You're pushing awful hard. What you got in mind?"

Now it was Morwenna's turn to get nervous. "Oh no, Al, I'm just…"

"Tit for tat, old girl."

"I'm _not_ old," she blurted out.

"No, you're not," he ducked his head in agreement. "Not at all." She was younger than Pauline that was for sure.

The waitress came to the table just then, interrupting them. "How are your dinners?"

"Fine," Al told her, but truth be told he'd barely touched his beef and his stomach felt like rubbish. It wasn't the food he knew.

"Yeah, very…," Morwenna gave Al a look. "Very tasty."

The waitress said, "If you two are interested, we have a very nice baked berry crumble, for two. If you'd want that, I'd best put the order in now."

Al frowned, "Oh, I don't know." He scratched the back of his neck.

Morwenna nodded. "Oh yes, please. That sounds nice."

After the waitress left them, Al mumbled, "Staying for afters then?"

Morwenna finished the last of her wine. "Sure, why not?"

Al blew out his breath slowly. "You are… ahem… different."

"Told you, I'm on a roll."

"Where did that come from?" he asked then tackled his meal. Might as well eat because so far he felt like he was spinning his wheels.

Morwenna smiled deeply. "I read this book and I went from there."

"A book? I don't know when's the last time I read a book."

"What was it? The book you read?"

He sighed. "Gosh, it was mystery. Murder, mayhem, detectives; that sort of thing."

"Was it any good?"

"Suppose."

"Who did it?"

"Hm?"

"The murder?"

"Uhm, it was the coroner."

"What?"

"Yeah the police coroner did the crime."

Morwenna nodded. "Well that's a surprise."

"It was. Sorta like you asking me, when I'd ask you out on an actual date."

Morwenna felt her face grow warm. "I… did I say I got a pay rise?"

"No! Really?"

She nodded. "I told the Doc how I was organizing, doing really well at my job, ordering surgery supplies, riding herd on the time-wasters who fill up surgery, making up his schedule…" Her voice ran down. "You know."

"And the Doc went for it?" He shook his head in wonderment. "Ho, ho! Fantastic! Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I'd better watch out?" He winked at her. "You being all authoritative and everything." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Perhaps you might just have plans on my virtue?"

Startled she automatically reached across the table and slapped his forearm.

"Owww. That hurt."

"Al Large I am _NOT_ that kind of girl," she hissed. "Sorry Al. But I'm not."

He grinned as he ate another piece of beef. "I know you're a good girl, Morwenna. Your grandad raised you up right." At the mention of her late grandad he saw her eyes tear up. "Hey, I'm sorry. Really."

She brushed at the sudden wetness on her cheeks. "Right." She dabbed at her face with a crumpled tissue from her handbag.

Al looked at while she composed herself. "I…"

She held up a hand. "It's just…" she sighed, "it'll be a year next month."

Bollix! Al, good job, he thought. Bloody fool! "Sorry. Forgot."

She sniffled then put the tissue away. "Even with Janice in the house, I still expect to hear him clumping around. Poor old duffer."

Al reached over the table and took her hand, which lay limply under his fingers. "Gets you don't it? Dad – well he still misses my mum."

Surprised at his touch, Morwenna squeezed his fingers. "But here we are."

Self-consciously he withdrew his hand, and cleared his throat. "How was it that you grew up with your grandad?" He saw her wince. "You don't have to…"

"No," she sighed, "it's fine. My mum and dad left, and my grandad - well he always lived with us since I was a baby - and 'bout the time I was five, they left. We lived down in Penzance, see? Grandad got a job as paymaster at the quarry up here. That's why we moved to Portwenn."

"I see."

"And I been a Portwenn girl ever since." She dipped her head. "I suppose my folks had better things to do."

Al scowled. "They ever…"

"Come back? No. They call me once in a while." She picked up her empty wineglass and swished the dregs around the bottom of the glass. "Sent a real nice bouquet for the funeral though."

Al studied his fingernails closely, took a deep breath, and then told her, "Then I'm the lucky one. To have you here, in Portwenn; a successful medical practice manager, and a self-made woman as well. Bloody _marvelous_."

A noisy foursome walked past them, drowning out what she answered in her quiet voice.

Only she heard her words. "Thanks Al, and I think you're marvelous as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Interlude**

Al looked very closely at his dinner mate. "What did you say?"

Morwenna shook her head. "Nothing." Morwenna, she thought to herself, better watch out! It's way too early to think _that_ way.

Al cocked his head. "But I coulda' sworn you said something about me."

She twisted her table linen nervously. "No… I… didn't."

By bad luck the noisy foursome was seated very near to Al and Morwenna's table and their boisterous conversation only got louder.

Al sighed softly. "Some people."

Casting a look at the two noisy couples, Morwenna agreed. "They're feeling no pain."

At the noisy table, one couple was late middle-aged; the man rather stuffy looking in suit and tie, and his companion was dressed in a dress that was way out of fashion. The other couple was younger by perhaps twenty years, and they were the ones making most of noise. Their words were directed at each another, and as they spoke it was very clear to everyone in the restaurant that the woman was quite upset with the man seated opposite.

The waitress took their order for starters, then returned quickly with the items. She looked over at Morwenna and caught her eye with an 'I'm sorry for these noisy louts' look.

Morwenna smiled back at her and the waitress nodded in understanding. Morwenna sighed, for what she was hearing and seeing was not that different from any bickering couple. However, while engaged in that behavior where not deadly serious, merely picking on each other, there was an edge of bitterness over there which grated on her nerves. She wanted to tell them to 'shut it', not unlike some of the Doc's patients; who were either hard of hearing and spoke too loudly to compensate, or where just loud-mouthed from the get go.

Al cleared his throat meaningfully, hoping the other table would lower their voices, but that had no effect on either their volume or what they were saying. He couldn't catch all they were arguing about but what he could hear made him grit his teeth. Some people ought to keep their dirty laundry in private and not air it in public. He sighed to himself for it reminded him of the hectoring which his dad could go on and on about over his difficulties – both personal and financial. He looked over at Morwenna and saw her wince.

"You wanna' leave?" he asked her

"Not had afters yet. We can stay."

"Okay."

Soon enough what was bad natured gabbing became very active sniping as the loud couple tried to take verbal bites out of one another. At some critical moment they broke out the hammer and tongs.

"Oh _really_?" the woman said sarcastically and very loudly. "And it's just by chance that I found all those texts that _you_ sent to _her_ and from _her_ to _you_?"

The man waved his drink glass at her, slopping most of it on the table. "I'll do what I _want_. And what was you doing snooping in my mobile?" he slurred. "That's none of your _bloody_ business."

That made her even madder. "My BUSINESS?" she shouted at him and everyone in the room froze. "Well, Gerald it is BOTH my _personal_ and my _professional_ business! _I_ own the company – and YOU do NOT! You work for me! God knows _why_ I keep you on. Bloody waste."

The man smirked at her and made smoochy noises with his lips. "Oh _you_ love _me_ is all. You just can't get enough of me Moira."

Al almost walked over to the fighting couple to ask them to lower their voices, but Morwenna tapped her foot against his and shook her head in warning. "Right," Al muttered. "None of our business."

"Yep," she answered and tried to think of something pleasant to say to him.

The older man tried to placate the younger woman, while the older woman shrunk visibly down in her chair. "Now Moira, just…"

"What Dad? Take it easy? Forgive him for what he's done and is _still_ doing behind my back?" Moira responded. She looked daggers at the one called Gerald. "Why in God's name did I _ever_ marry you, you _tosser?_ I said God? I'm wrong - must have been the Devil himself."

"Moira, don't," the older woman cautioned.

"Mum, you can shut it as well," Moira told her mother.

The object of her ire smirked at her. "Yeah that's it. Blame everybody but _yourself_. Even the Almighty."

Moira's face went bright red. "You… _sanctimonious_ piece of…"

Al murmured to Morwenna, "That's not a very good start to a nice dinner, is it?"

The man at the other table laughed derisively just then. "If you'd spent a little more time at home instead of flying off to Cannes, or Paris, and Milan?" he laughed. "Maybe I'd have spent more time looking at you instead of…"

"And NOW he admits it!" Moira yelled back. "I knew it!"

Gerald said, "Don't be a _stupid_ cow." Then he scooped up a handle of starters and stuffed them into his mouth.

That's when Moira stood up and threw her glassware right in his face.

Al winced as he heard the clink of glass against teeth, and he watched a tooth go flying in a spray of blood and spittle, along with fragments of broken glass. "Oh no." Glassing in a fisherman's pub was one thing, but in a fancy place like this one? He cringed and ran his tongue over his own teeth.

Morwenna covered her face for a second. "God I hate fights."

The injured man vaulted himself upright as if to fight back, but he began to cough and gag, finally falling silent as he clutched his throat with both hands.

Al stared in alarm at Morwenna and she returned the shocked look. Morwenna raised her eyebrows. "Air."

"Right," Al said as he got to his feet.

"I'm with you," Morwenna said, as she jumped up and followed Al to the other table.

The stricken man stared at them through bulging eyes, his face and chest straining. Both his hands were clamped to his throat.

"Can you breathe?" Morwenna asked him. "Get any air at all?"

The man waved his head from side to side, then turned as if to run away, but Al grabbed his arm. "Mate, you're choking?"

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Moira answered. "He's _always_ making a scene," she spat. "He's fine! Just playing the victim; just like always."

Morwenna looked at the man with blood oozing down his chin. She got a glimpse of the hole from where his front tooth just behind his sliced lip. "No air at all?"

The man shook his head a tiny bit, and his eyes rolled in panic as he started to slump, but Al held him up.

"Right. Okay." Morwenna groaned. "Al, you're gonna have to perform the Heimlich."

Al put his arms more fully around Gerald, which was no mean feat for he was very large in girth.

"Make a fist with your right hand, thumb against his chest," Morwenna directed. Then she took his hand to guide it. "Put it right here; below the breastbone. Then put your left on hand on top of your right, and squeeze him in three quick thrusts. Up and in."

Al felt his hand get moved, until he felt his thumb slide in just below the man's breastbone, nestled between the ribs. "Got it."

Morwenna watched while Al strained three times to squeeze the man in the lifesaving hug. "Nothing?"

Gerald shook his head weakly.

"Not gonna work," Al muttered. "Call 9-9-9!"

"Harder, Al! Give it all you got!" Morwenna told him. I the background she was vaguely aware of Moira whining and screeching. Enough out of you, she thought. You caused this! "Come on Al, let 'er rip!" she shouted.

In desperation Al took a deep breath, gathered his strength and squeezed for all he was worth. On the third and final squeeze he bodily lifted the fellow off his feet. Come on mate! Breathe! Al felt his back creak as he lifted the man's 14 or 15 stone clear off the floor.

In a mighty spray of air, the half-chewed remains of a celery stick flew out of Gerald's mouth, along with gobs of bloody mucous. They heard a quick gasp of air, then Gerald coughed and began to take in huge gasps of air.

"There," Morwenna smiled at the man who was now breathing and blubbering. "Now you're fine. Next time? Chew your food properly." She patted his arm then looked around the room. "Anybody next? No? No one? Fine." She snagged his discarded table linen and handed it to him. "You need stitches for that lip."

Moira ran around the table and hugged Gerald. "Oh gawd! I'm sorry. So sorry!"

The man fell back into his seat, wiping at the mess of his mouth. "Moira! Oh lord… I didn't mean it! She was just a bit of fluff is all!"

Al massaged his aching back, then bent down to get something off the floor. "Here," he said to the man. "Here's your tooth. You might want to save that for a dentist."

The man stared at the white thing in Al's hand. "Good Heavens, Moira I paid hundreds of £'s for that crown!"

Al and Morwenna went back to their table. They sat down and Morwenna looked at Al. "Dinner and a show?"

"Yeah," Al replied. "Just like Joe's barbecue."

She smiled. "You do know how to show a girl a good time."

They watched while the foursome, now chastened by the near disaster, get up to leave. The older man approached them. "Thank you for that," he said, and stuck out his hand to Al. "Both of you."

Al took it, and was surprised to feel a crisp piece of paper slide into his hand. He glanced down and saw it was a banknote. "No, no, I can't take it… just doing…"

"Son," the man said, "Take the money. Enjoy your dinner."

The older woman watched as the young couple left the dining room. Moira was supporting the stumbling Gerald with obvious tenderness. "Those two," she told them. "Always going off like that – other than the choking – which was an accident. Now they'll be all lovey-dovey for a month or so."

The man grimaced. "What we did to make our Moira so prickly is beyond me." The man took his wife's arm, then they left the gob smacked couple to goggle at their backs.

Al shook his head and then looked at his hands. "I'd better go wash up." That's when he opened his fist and found he was looking at a fifty Pound note. He held it up for Morwenna to see.

Morwenna laughed nervously. "Well… cheers." She shook her head. "Perhaps I'd better use the loo as well."

 **Author's notes:**

 **Glassing: To attack someone with a mug or glass, striking them in the face. Typically happening in a pub under the influence of too much alcohol and heated tempers.**

 **Stone: English unit of weight equal to 14 pounds (6.352 kilograms).**

 **Tosser: Do I really need to explain this word?**

 **Heimlich: The Heimlich Maneuver; a life-saving chest squeeze to force food, or other objects, which are blocking the windpipe using the expulsion of air from the victim's lungs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Digestive Break**

In the washroom, Al bleakly stared at himself in the mirror. "What a load of rubbish," he muttered. "Another bloody cock-up." He felt like most of the evening had been a waste of time. He was trying to act more like his fictional-ego _Colin_. Someone who was… he searched for the word. Smooth; that was the proper word. "A proper job is Colin," he said softly. "Proper in all ways. Money as well. Right."

Then he looked at himself more intently. "Who am I kidding?"

For the reality of his life, all his many failures and false starts stared back at him. He knew too well the feeling of personal defeat, as it once more rose over his head in an ice-cold wave. "Oh, what's the use? Well, at least the food's been good."

He heard a toilet flush, and in a few seconds a stranger was washing his hands at the wash basin next to where he stood.

The young man glanced at Al and nodded. "Hey."

Al nodded back. "Mate."

The man smiled at him.

"Yes?" Al asked warily.

"Smashing job on that choker."

"Thanks," Al replied.

"Handy skill. One of my mates had to do CPR on his uncle. Poor duffer keeled right over on the football pitch."

"Oh?" Al cleared his throat. "Did the fellow pull through?"

"Yeah," the man replied. "So… what you did."

"Heimlich Maneuver."

The man dried his hands on a paper towelette, wadded up the used item, then launched it towards the bin, making a perfect shot into the opening. "Good show. Something I ought to be learning, as well as the CPR. Cheers."

Al nodded at him then watched him leave. Al turned back to face the mirror, and adjusted his tie. "Well, at least something's gone right this evening." He dried his hands and left the loo, prepared for the streak of bad luck that followed him to greet him like the old companion that it was.

000

Morwenna, Morwenna, she thought to herself. She twisted her hands together, shaking her head at how badly things had gone so far. Oh, certainly things had progressed infinitely better than when she met Mike Pruddy for a drink. "Poor Mike," she said. "Back in the Army. Probably scrubbing toilets in the prison block. Ah well." She finished with her toilet, set her clothing to rights, and then left the stall to wash her hands.

She was touching up her lipstick when the door opened and the waitress came in. "Hi," Morwenna told her.

"An exciting time tonight."

"Sorry about that, the uhm…" she tossed her head towards the dining room.

"You and your boyfriend saved that man."

"He's not my boyfriend," Morwenna answered, "leastwise not yet. And somebody would have stepped up."

"Well," the woman replied, "you beat me to it. I had to do that once to my daughter. Poor little thing was choking on a carrot stick."

"Oh dear."

"She was only three. I was pregnant with my second, about six months along, at the time. I tried to…" she paused.

Morwenna saw her wince. "Must have been scary."

The waitress sighed deeply. "My fella was away on a fishing holiday with his da."

Morwenna watched while the woman dabbed her eyes with a towel.

Shaking, the woman continued, "I… tried to squeeze her, but my belly kinda got in the way. So, anyway, I grabbed her ankles, held up her upside down and shook her."

"And that worked."

She sighed. "Yes."

Morwenna grinned. "Scary having kids."

"You got any? Children?"

"Me? No. Not yet." She bit her lip for she was waiting for the right man.

The woman considered Morwenna's expression. "Well he seems a nice bloke. A nice-looking bloke, as well."

That made Morwenna giggle. "Yes, he is, isn't he?"

The woman binned the crumpled towel. "You two from around here?" the waitress asked as she washed her hands.

"Portwenn."

"Nice little village."

Morwenna looked at her watch. "Better go back, before he runs away."

The woman laughed. "From the looks he's been giving you, luv, I don't think he's likely to do that."

Morwenna grinned. "Have to see how it goes."

"Good luck then," the woman said.

"Thanks."

000

Taking that piece of advice at face value, Morwenna returned to the table to see Al craning his neck, but he smiled when she sat down.

"Ah, you're back," he said with relief.

Morwenna raised her eyebrows. "Did you think I might bolt?"

Al shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "It… uhm, it _could_ happen."

She grinned. "Not planning on running off. We haven't had afters yet."

Al smiled. "Good, good." He leaned forward. "Now maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Al took a deep breath. "Maybe…"

Morwenna lean closer to him. "Maybe what?"

Al screwed up his face. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Morwenna brightened.

Al opened his mouth to speak when the restaurant host seemed to pop up out of nowhere, suddenly appearing right by Al's elbow.

"Excuse me," the man said, "sorry to interrupt."

Al's face fell. "What?" he said with irritation. Damn, he thought. _Never_ a private moment.

Morwenna crossed her arms. Always a bloody interruption, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Dessert**

The manager recoiled at Al's sharp tone. "Sir and madam," he said to them slowly.

"Miss," Morwenna corrected him. "We're not married."

"Erh, yes, miss, right, I wanted to thank you," he extended his hand and shook both of theirs. "For stepping up when our customer was in discomfort."

Al added, "Mate, he was bloody choking,"

"He'd have died while your staff was goggling at him," Morwenna added.

"Well, we do, ahem, _actually_ we have someone scheduled to review our staff on safety procedures next month."

Morwenna grinned. "It wouldn't have done _him_ a bit of good, now would it?" Not only was she upset with the man's tone, but she was peeved for she thought Al had been going to say something _interesting_ , before this lump butted in.

"Maybe you'd better schedule that safety meeting a bit sooner?" Al took a drink of water. "Just sayin'."

"Yes… yes… yes, of course," the host stammered. "Thank you again – for your actions." He whirled on his heel and left them.

Morwenna shook her head at Al who looked annoyed. "Let it go, Al." Then she beamed at him. "There's still afters."

Al started to relax. "Yeah, you're right." He'd gotten so angry with the manager. He sighed. Never mind.

"But you were starting to say something before he," she pointed at the host who was standing stiffly at his station by the door, "interrupted."

Al toyed with his water glass. "Sure."

Morwenna leaned forward. "Go on."

He looked scared for a minute. "I…"

Suddenly their waitress deposited a large chafing dish that was baked and bubbling. They could see berries peeking through gaps in the golden-brown crust, while luscious smelling juice slowly oozed from it. The woman set two spoons down. "Cheers." She beamed, then leaned down to whisper into Al's ear. "Dinner's on the house. The manager fixed it – you doin' lifesaving and all."

"What?" Al gasped in disbelief.

" _Free_ my lovers," the waitress answered him softly. "Coffee? Or tea?" she asked them more loudly.

Morwenna shook her head no. "Wots this about our dinner?"

"All paid for," the waitress said smiling. "If you two worked it right you could be a double act and get your dinners free, if chance favored you," she chuckled.

That made Morwenna laugh out loud. "Not much good for the diners in distress, would it?"

Al shook his head. "Bloody miracle." Then he smiled. "Looks like we're coming out ahead, Nefertari."

Morwenna answered, "Right you are, Colin – right you are." She picked up a spoon. "Crumble then?" She pushed her spoon through the baked crust, scooping up a good helping of blueberries and raspberries, then she blew steam off it before she popped the spoonful of sweet into her mouth. She tasted mingled juices, oat-filled crust, and warm berries then she swallowed. "Uhm, that's good. Come on Colin. Tuck in!"

Al plied his spoon and soon enough they were both vying for the last portion. Al playfully started a jousting match with his spoon, and found Morwenna to be rather competitive, but then he laid his spoon on the table. "Finish it," he told her. "Go ahead."

Morwenna ate the last bit and then smacked her lips. "That was…"

"Marvelous," Al sighed, and found he was staring at her berry stained lips. They looked rather nice. Kissable, soft, and tasty. "Uhm," he held up his linen.

"Right." Morwenna slowly licked her lips, suddenly aware of how that must look to Al, so she covered her mouth with her napkin, trying to dab and not wipe her lip gloss away. She lowered her napkin and smiled at him. "Better?"

Al tried not to joke but it was no use. "Yeah, not so… uhm, juicy. I mean berry juice, I mean…" He knew that sounded fresh. "Still nice."

She felt her face and neck flush, and then flow down her chest. She sat up straight and that made her chest push tightly against her dress and she felt her nipples stand up. She saw Al's eyes widen so he must have noticed them. Oh God. "Thank you." She put her napkin on the table then nervously picked up her handbag. "Ready? To go?" She sprang to her feet before he could answer.

Al felt his heart jump when he saw what was going on under her dress and inside her bra… and then his imagination went places it ought not. So he jumped up to go with her, his mouth dry. He dumbly nodded, trying to suppress the image of other girls – there had really only had been one – Pauline Lamb – and how they'd been together.

Morwenna started to walk away before Al could follow her and she half-heard him crack his knee on the table leg as he got up. She glanced back. "You okay?"

Al could only nod, his heart in his throat. His knee was throbbing like mad while his mind whirled. Be nice Al! He thought. Knock it off! She's not Pauline! Got it? She's her own girl. You tried real hard not to think of her that way when you lived in her house. So not now! Too soon you idiot! Just be cool, but he was more aware then he ought to that she was all girl – and a very pretty one.

Morwenna felt his eyes on the back of her dress and imagined he was looking at her bum. Yes, Al, that is my bum back there, feeling like somehow things had gone wrong. She sighed. Too soon girl. Cool it! She stopped and caught Al looking down; pulling on his lip. He _was_ cute – and nervous. Just as nervous as she was. "Hey."

"Yeah?" he grunted, looking up timidly.

She held out her hand and he took it. "Walk a girl to your car?"

So gently holding her fingers, he walked her to his beat-up Toyota.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Nervousness**

Al felt sweat break out between his fingers and Morwenna's and when he took a shallow breath he felt moisture spring out in his armpits so knew the perspiration was only his. Morwenna gave him a quick look and he tried to smile at her, but it must have been a weak one. Why was he so damned nervous? S

"Problem?" she asked.

He grunted, "No," as he fished his car keys out of his pocket and tried to unlock the car with shaking hands. Come on Al, steady down! It's not the first time you ever held a girl's hand! Tosser, he swore at himself. Can't even take a girl out to dinner. He'd never really gotten anywhere with Elaine, but with Pauline? She was all too ready to move from snogging, to shagging, and then to moving in with him. He ground his teeth at that the bitter end with Pauline. She left for Exeter for nursing school and that was that. The telephone calls trickled away to occasional texts, and at the end down to one fateful phone call.

000

"Paul? It's Al," he said when she finally answered his call late one night.

"Al? It's practically midnight! I need to get sleep. Go away."

Go away? Those two words burned like acid. "Pauline? You mean that?" She'd been gone for six weeks and it felt like a lifetime of loneliness.

"You been calling a lot…" She sighed. "Look Al, it's just…"

"Just what?" He actually counted the seconds of dead air as they passed. At fifteen she answered.

"Al, I don't want to see you anymore," she said.

"Ah." Bloody hell.

She sighed into the mobile. "I'm trying to better myself - and I can't say that being tied to you down in Portwenn isn't any sort of life I want; not anymore."

He swallowed hard. "Right. Okay. Fine." He'd started to lower the phone when what she said next made him listen. "Better say that again, Pauline."

She sighed. "It was fun; a lot." He heard her clear her throat and then she said, "And I did love you."

"Did?"

"Sorry Al. I… I just don't feel like that anymore."

His heart was lead. "Right."

"I don't want to end up like my mum taking in washing to make ends meet. Trudging up all those steep hills day and night, being saddled with three crying kids before I'm thirty years old." She cleared her throat. "And never going anywhere or doing anything."

"And I'd be the one holding you back." He said it softly for he knew she was right.

"Sorry Al. I can't be with you any longer. Fun while it lasted - mostly."

"Sure. Right. Well good luck then."

She chuckled. "Always the gentlemen. Good luck to you as well. Goodbye Al."

"Yeah," he said and then with a click he heard the connection stop from her end. He'd stood firm with her when she battled her gambling addition, took her to the beach, and carried her up to the Doc's when she got jellyfish stung, all the things, and… stop. "No," he said aloud. He stared at the mobile in his hand, snapped the cover closed and dropped it onto the table. "Oh Paul," he moaned. "Bye then luv."

000

Morwenna watched as Al struggled to unlock the car. Gee Al, do I upset you that much? The way he stood there it seemed to her that something had just happened; something that didn't concern her, or so she hoped.

He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry Morwenna, I need to lubricate this lock." Eventually he pried the door open to a creak of rusty hinges. "Sorry," he muttered. "This old car is rubbish."

"No, no, it's fine. Better than my car."

"Morwenna you don't have a car." He held the door open for her, uncertain how to get her seated. And then what Al? Drive her home? Would she ask him in for coffee? And then what? He was frozen in fear. Strangely he was more scared then when he scaled the cliff after helping the Doc with the baker. But he sure got the shakes when he found out there were explosives in that bag he took off the trawler. But, he stole a quick look at her, this was as explosive; just as scary.

"Well, duh." She smiled at him. "But you do." She touched his elbow and felt the rigidity of the joint. Ah, she sighed to herself, he's tight as a bloody drum. She had hoped that the dinner would go well, and it had, but then… it sorta went off into the weeds.

000

The story of my life, Morwenna said to herself. Mike Pruddy had seemed nice, and funny in his own way, but there was nothing there. His conversation skills were poor, he spent more time fiddling with the beer in his hand then looking at her, and inside of 90 seconds she knew the date was a bust.

Thanks Mike, she thought to herself. You can't even look at more for more than 2 seconds. That gives a girl confidence. Super.

So, she sipped her wine and pressed her knees together. Thanks mum, she mused, St. Morwenna died a virgin. Good one, that. A laugher. Where you telling a joke when you named me? She looked at Mike's handsome face but there was no spark – nothing – the channel was as blank as a black spot on the moor.

Her date with Mike limped along until she could yawn mightily and go home. It was later when she found out that Mike had raging OCD and was an Army deserter besides. Poor Mike. She wondered occasionally how things came out after he turned himself in.

However, that night after their horrible date, and alone in her bed, listening to wind blow outside the empty house, she wet her pillow with tears.

000

"Ah, Morwenna, it's a Frankencar," Al said bitterly, "made of bits and bobs. A mismatched door and fender, the tranny leaks like a bloody sieve and the exhaust pipes are held together by spit and bailing wire. It's rubbish."

"So?"

He shrugged the way he always did. Now he did feel embarrassed. Stupid wreck of a car, but he'd paid £400 cash and mowed three fields to get his hands on it. It was better than that crappy little motor scooter with the wonky ignition that rarely worked well, especially in the wet.

She took a deep breath as she recalled what she'd read in the 'Assertive Female' book. _When frozen by fear and apprehension, do something - anything - to get things rolling in_ _some_ _direction. Even if it turns out to be the wrong direction, you can change course later_ _provided_ _that the fleeting choice you_ _do_ _make is not injurious to you or to someone else._

Morwenna cocked her head, looking at her date. Not Al Large, but her date; the man who took her to dinner _properly_ and he'd asked and everything. They'd talked, traded ideas, teased and kidded a little, even saved a life, and then there was that moment when the elephant in the room could not be ignored. Sex was the name of the elephant and it scared her and from the rigid look of Al him as well.

So, what to do now? A cool breeze was blowing and it pressed her dress against her damp back - damp from nervous perspiration. _Be assertive, don't back down, press ahead with your plans,_ the book had said, _and if you don't have a plan to get ahead, then you had better get one and fast._ The words rang through her brain. That American bird had a chip on her shoulder, but she was sick, and irritated, and maybe she was just executing her plan?

So Morwenna Newcross, what _is_ your plan? She saw Al swallow, his Adam's apple aquiver, and then he pushed the car door open further, his head nodding towards the opening; telling her to sit.

She still held his left hand with her right, so she slowly put her left arm around him, and turning him slightly, kissed his cheek. There, she thought. So whatcha' gonna do now Al? She watched his eyes go wide and his lips twitch.

Her sudden movement shocked him briefly. Morwenna girl, what are you doing? Oh. A kiss. He saw her twinkling eyes up close, waiting it seemed. He blinked hard for a moment, then he gently wrapped his right arm around her waist and kissed her lips briefly; just the slightest peck.

But her lips were soft, and tasted like cherry lip-gloss with a coating of berry juice, and then her perfume went to his head, so he kissed her again, but harder and longer.

She was surprised by the kiss on the mouth, but it made her tingle in a nice way. Okay, Al, here goes! She hugged him, pressed her lips to his and gave him something to remember.

Al's head swam as she kissed him; really kissed him. Lordy, Morwenna. Okay. Don't go too far. He sensed this very warm woman; the way her legs pressed against his, her slim waist under his arm, her soft baps pressed against his shirt, the scent of her perfume, and her hair. He felt himself respond down below rapidly. Steady, Al, he thought. Go slow; don't foul it up.

Morwenna twisted her neck, sliding her lips across his. He kissed nice. Nicer than most. But oh dear Morwenna how many boys have there been? Hm, let's see. One, two, three? No just two really. Her pulse shook her so she wanted more. Come on Al, harder, she thought. Squeeze me like that bugger with the food in his throat. But no, too fast, so she gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss and putting a few inches between them. "Where did that come from?" she sighed.

"Seemed like the thing to do," he replied.

She nodded. "Right."

He grinned. "Yeah."

"We never did this when you rented a room at my house."

"Uhm, no. We were just housemates."

She looked at him coolly. "I know."

He smiled. "A minefield, right? Too many snoopy neighbors."

Morwenna chuckled. "Like Mrs. Shin. I swear that woman goes through my rubbish to see what I've been up to."

Al laughed. "She always gave me the evil eye when I was coming or going. But nothing..."

She nodded. "Happened." Then she laughed. "But there wasn't, I mean, _anything_ for her to worry about. You were a perfect gentleman." To his credit he had been, but there were times she was far too aware of the young fella just down the hall...

Al barked in laughter. He dared not tell her how hard it had been to be 'a perfect gentleman.' Why just a whiff of perfume, or the faint scent of her hair conditioner made him feel as shameless as a bull in mating season. But he always suppressed the feeling, at least physically. He shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I was, sorta, but now?"

She smiled. "You're a good kisser Al Large." Morwenna leaned to him and pulling him closer, gave him a gentle hug.

He bent his neck and kissed her hair. "You too, Morwenner. You too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Good News**

Morwenna leaned against Al just for a moment but then stepped back. "Brilliant Al, or should I say Colin?"

He laughed and licked his lips. "Nerfetari, you are…"

She pushed his arm softly. "If you say dead, then _you_ are a dead man, Al Large."

He laughed softly. "No, Morwenna, you are very much alive."

Morwenna chuckled. "Right."

"So," he looked warily at her, "now what do we do? I mean, uhm, what do you want to do? We could go for a drive, or a walk on the Coastal Path, or?" He flapped his arms a little, clearly at a loss what to say.

She shook her head. "Oh gosh, I… uhm…" That was a good question. Back to her house? What about Janice? Be a bit awkward to drag Al home if she was there. No wait, she mentioned she would be out – late – she'd said so; something about Penhale? "I don't know."

Al started to feel again that shifting sands under his feet feeling, when his mobile started ringing. "Sorry, Morwenna." He dug it out of his jacket and stared at the screen. "I'd better answer this. The B&B…"

"Right," she said, but she was a bit peeved that business was intruding. But what could be worse than a restaurant diner who was choking?

"Hello?" Al said into his phone. "Yes, yes this is Al Large. Right. Okay, uhm…" he jammed his mobile between ear and shoulder and dug out a small notebook and a nub of a pencil. Thumbing through the book, he squinted at a calendar, which was scarily empty. "Yep. Got it…. We can do that - uh, huh. How many? Wow… I mean that's good. You've looked at our website? Yep. All four rooms? And how many people?" He looked at Morwenna who was wondering what was going on. Al mouthed the word 'eight' to her.

Morwenna watched his face light up. "Good news?" she asked him and he nodded back at her. She relaxed as she saw apparent happiness spread across his face.

Al scribbled a note. "Arriving this Thursday. Got it. Email?" He wrote the address. "I'll send you an email to confirm and then you can send me your card number. Then I'll send you a message to confirm the charge. Wonderful. Good. Need fishing gear? Oh, you have your own. Brilliant. And you'll get here about three on Thursday? Do you need to be picked… no. You're coming in your own van. Sure… okay. And thanks for booking with 'Portwenn Fishing Holidays.' Cheers." With trembling hands he closed his phone and the notebook. "Woo-hoo!" he yelled, throwing his fists in the air and then his arms around Morwenna. "That's bloody marvelous!"

Morwenna smiled. "A large party?"

"Eight people! Four couples and two dogs. Top money too - all four rooms, for five days. Oh, Morwenna this is great, really great! I'm… gob smacked." He felt a weight seem to lift from his chest. "Needed a bit of an uplift, you know."

"I'm so glad." She kissed his cheek. "Congrats."

Al felt so happy. "You know I'd just about given up, I mean, put out adverts, set up the website, all that. But… a lot of dead air, you know? Empty as a church on Monday."

"Maybe this is what you need to really get it going." She watched as he chewed on his lip.

Al shook his head wondering at this turn of events. He and Morwenna got on, their dinner was paid for plus the drinks, and now this! A full booking for the B&B! Wow. He turned his attention to the young woman in front of him. "Morwenner, I'm beginning to think that you _are_ good luck!"

She smiled. "Perhaps you just needed a good woman to be around." Maybe someone like me, she thought.

"Well, it was _your_ idea to link the website to the village one."

"Sure. Little acorns…"

"Ha! Dad always says that." He grimaced. "Course it never works out." But his whiskey idea might actually be a good one. "Usually. I mean dad tries…"

Morwenna smiled encouragingly. "We could," her voice cracked, "we uhm, could go to my house for a coffee?"

"Ah."

"It would be okay."

Al frowned. "What about Janice?"

"She said she would be out."

"Out?"

"On a date."

"Oh?"

"With… God she told me not to say. With someone."

He laughed. "A bit hard to go out on a date by yourself, isn't it? All alone?"

She smiled. Now how many times had she bought herself flowers, or a bag of jelly babies, when no one else did or would? "Yeah," she said because the truth was embarrassing. "Anyway, she's not home." She cleared her throat and took a sip at the air. "Coffee then?"

He nodded grimly. "Okay." He held the car door for her, watched her sit down and swing her legs in, then he closed the door carefully. He got in the driver's side, fumbled the keys out of his pocket and started the car.

"Seatbelt?" she asked him.

"Right," Al closed the door and buckled the seat harness. He gave her a gentle smile. "Here we go." His heart was thumping like mad.

Morwenna clamped her hands together, trying not to show Al that her hands were trembling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Conclusions**

Morwenna had to take a deep breath when Al stopped his car in front of her house. The motor made a clattering sound when he switched in off, making an odd coda to what had been a nice evening – date actually. She tried to smile. It _was_ a date. "It's been a nice evening, erh, date Al." She tried to say it nicely, and not let her voice betray how nervous she felt.

He glanced at her then out to the front. "Yeah. Uhm, it," then he hit the steering wheel with his right hand. "Yes, it was nice – very." He shook his head. "And we saved that bloke's life…"

"Boat crashed, got stranded, had to save Steve's life, typical Tuesday, isn't it?" she said, chuckling over her own scary adventure three months ago.

Al looked at her. "It's Wednesday. Oh, _right_ – the lifeboat accident." He sighed. "That musta been scary. You didn't say much about it."

With Steve Baker slumped across the lifeboat controls and then the boat careened onto the beach her whole life, such as it was, had flashed before her eyes. "Steve's a screamer by the way."

"Yes, but I imagine a fractured femur would be painful."

"And Janice wasn't much help; a real complainer about how cold she was," Morwenna snapped. It was true. Janice was a bubble-head for she fit the that awful stereotype about blondes.

Al looked at her closely. "But you held it together. Saved his life."

She shrugged. "What could I do? Steve was hurt, unconscious and struggling to breathe and there was my flat mate moaning about her problems. That wasn't helpful." She turned in the seat to face Al more fully. "Like when… when Grandad died. Had things to do. But back to Steve, he wasn't dying, at least not yet. He'd had a minor stroke though. But the Doc set him to rights when he, Joe, and Gerry from the lifeboat crew got to us."

Al looked more closely at her, the way her earrings hung from her ears, the dress fitted her nicely, but her face? He saw steel there; more than you might think unless you got to know her. "You are a capable woman, Morwenna."

She shook her head. "I try to be. Like I said…"

"You have to be. On your own. A take charge sort of girl. Organized."

She scrunched closer to him. "Thanks Al."

"No, I mean it. That's what I like about you. A straight shooter; no messing about on your watch, as it were."

This was the opening she needed. "But."

"But? What's wrong?"

"Al Large you've chased after both the Doc's previous receptionists. I am just the next in the chain? A notch on your bedpost?"

"What?" Al sprang back. "My God Morwenna! Is that what you think this is about?"

She sighed. "If I knew I wouldn't ask, now would I?"

"So, I'm sort of an obsessed sex maniac?"

She shook her head. "If you were a sex maniac you might have done something about before now, wouldn't you? All those long nights when you were my house mate?" She smiled. "That would have given Mrs. Shin something to talk about."

He sighed. "Look…"

"If it's just about the sex… well I'd have to think about it." Sex? God of course she'd think about that!

"My God!" he repeated but then he gave her a sly grin. "I think maybe _you're_ the sex maniac."

She laughed long and hard, finally having to wipe her eyes. "Boy, have you got it wrong." She stopped. "I mean…" She saw his smile get wider and wider, so she punched his shoulder. "Al Large you are winding me up!"

He shook a finger at her, still grinning. "What's good for the gander is good for the goose, Nefertari."

She shook her head. "Colin, you _are_ a _tease_."

"And not a sex maniac?"

She gave him a smile. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" She squared her shoulders and straightened her neck. "Coffee?" She had her hand on the door handle.

He nodded, then got out of the car, following her to the door. "I could use some coffee."

She got the door opened and flipped on the kitchen light. "Janice? You home?" she called out. Hearing no reply, she invited Al inside. "She said she'd be out but… well."

Al looked around the kitchen. "Just as I remembered it."

Morwenna opened the cabinet. "Oh gosh, it's gone." She looked in the kitchen bin and pulled out the empty tin. "Janice must have finished it. Tea?"

"Yeah, tea… would be…" he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very nervous, so he just stared at the floor.

Morwenna sighed. "Al."

"Yes?"

"Look…"

"Uh, oh."

She dropped the coffee tin back into the bin, and crossed the room to face him up close. "Dinner, the restaurant, all good."

"And the lifesaving."

"That as well." Then she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in, kissing him full on the mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. After a long, yet gentle kiss, he came up for air. "Gosh, Morwenna."

"Yes, Al?"

He smiled. "Been a busy evening." He had to yawn.

"And you have plenty of things to do tomorrow."

"I do," he yawned again. "And it's…"

"Getting late." She had to suppress a yawn herself. "And I have work in the morning. Doc hates it when I'm late."

"And I need to get to the B&B tomorrow and clean it top to bottom, then run to the co-op market for supplies. My guests - gosh come tomorrow at 3."

She smiled. "We'll just have to organize our schedules, won't we Colin?"

He kissed her again. "Yes, Nefertari, we will."

"So… dinner Friday?"

"If, that is, uhm, if I haven't put you off – I mean." He shrugged.

"Colin, I do want another date." She snuggled against him. "Maybe things _are_ turning around? You and me?"

He answered her with another long kiss, then pushed her away. "Better be going."

Morwenna didn't want him to go. She thought of the pack of condoms she had in her night table upstairs. "You'd better." She'd bought them in Truro months back, just in case some guy came along; someone she liked. She did like Al, but it was early days. Still he was a good kisser, but she wasn't that kind of girl.

Al bit his lip, thinking of the condom in his inside jacket pocket. "Yeah… I think so too." Too early Al. As he looked at her shining face there was that thread of possibility, but it was too early. All in good time. That was a big step. He'd rushed Pauline and look how that ended up? His arms dropped so she walked him to the door. "Friday night. Crab and Lobster?"

"Or the chippy. I'm not too particular." She reached out and touched his neck. "Let's…"

He turned. "See where it, uhm… we go."

She beamed. "Yeah. I'd like that."

He stretched out his hand to the doorknob.

"If you need anything, tomorrow, you call me," she told him. "Be glad to help, anyway I can."

He gave her a mock salute. "Aye, aye. Anything my queen commands," then he opened the door.

"Great, good. Goodnight, Al." As he stood in the doorway kit seemed that though it was full night, his face glowed.

As he walked to his car he felt his step get lighter. He looked back at her with a big smile, and it made his heart more than glad to see her waving goodbye as he drove away. "Al, my boy, that was better than fine. That was GOOD! Brilliant, Al. You didn't bollix it up!"

Morwenna closed the door after he drove away and sighed happily. "Morwenna that was respectable and fun." She hugged herself then stared at the wall calendar. Friday suddenly seemed very far away. "Gee, what just happened?" She exhaled thankfully. "Morwenna, you've got yourself a boyfriend."

THE END

 **Author's notes:**

 **We shall see what happens with Morwenna and Al in Doc Martin Series 8. And no, I have no 'inside' info. But I am looking forward to finding out. :)  
**

 **Rob**


End file.
